Mahasiswa Tingkat Atas
by update username
Summary: MTA; lebih suka disebut tingkat akhir dari pada tingkat atas. Karena tingkat akhir bisa saja semester ini wisuda. Seluk beluk Sasuke Uchiha mengejar cinta, tak terhitung sudah berapa semester terlewat. Mission I : Mbah Dukun.
1. prolog

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

untuk para mahasiswa/i, perjuanganmu sungguh luar biasa...

* * *

**MTA**

**M**ahasiswa **T**ingkat **A**tas, ehem **A**khir.

00. prolog

* * *

Kenalin, gue Uzumaki Naruto. Mahasiswa tingkat atas—ehem akhir, Jurusan Administrasi Negara, Universitas Konoha. Tampang ganteng kantong dalem. Serius gue kalau dibandingin sama anak-anak seangkatan, gue nomer dua yang paling ganteng. Mau tanya siapa nomer satunya? Yeah, itu si Uchiha _buntut_ Sasuke—Mahasiswa hukum konsentrasi Hukum Pidana. Gue heran kenapa dia dari dulu ospek sampai sekarang—semester atas masih aja _single, _lebih jelasnya jomblo, lebih spesifiknya lagi tidak melakukan diri sendiri.

Eh, bener 'kan kalau gak laku kata imbuhan untuk me- dan –kan itu melakukan? Ok, ini bukan berarti mengerjai diri sendiri. Dimana dimaksudkan itu dilakukan sendiri. Single dan melakukan itu sendiri tanpa pacar ataupun gebetan.

Perhatian! Jangan biarkan fantasi liar kalian kemana-mana. Tolong diiket kenceng dan dinaikin.

Ah, gue bingung jadi lupain aja.

Satu kisah dua kisah, gue lagi nungguin Sasuke. Kita janjian mau ke Asrama Konoha bareng-bareng. Katanya sih dia lagi bimbingan _skrip shit. _Udah dua tahun gue kalau ke kampus cuma nemenin dia bimbingan. Entah kenapa dia gak lulus-lulus. Gue kasihan banget sama dia, makanya gue juga lulus belakangan. Masuk bareng keluar bareng, iya 'kan?

Jadi seorang Uchiha seharusnya dia jenius. Seharusnya lho. Tapi ya itu kadang kejeniusannya diragukan, mungkin jatah kejeniusan Sasuke udah habis diambil Itachi, kakaknya. Itachi lulus dalam waktu cuma tiga setengah tahun dengan predikat cum laude. Sasuke? Dia udah semester sebelas gini dan skripsi aja baru sampai bab empat.

Sasuke kasihan ya? Jadi kambing hitam di klan Uchiha. Tapi masih mendingan Sasuke sih sampai bab empat. Gue jangankan bab empat, bab satu aja masih 'Pendahuluan'.

Sebentar. Ini bukan berarti gue bodoh atau apa. Tapi gue terlalu sibuk ngulang mata kuliah yang dosennya jarang masuk. Waktu gue ikutan gak masuk, dosennya malah ngadain kuis, ujian mid semester, bahkan ujian akhir. Sadis 'kan?

Haah, langsung ke topik. Gue mau menjalankan sebuah misi. Biar besok waktu Sasuke wisuda ada yang mendampingi. Ganteng-ganteng kalau jomblo nanti dikira maho. Nambah satu poin kehancuran buat klan Uchiha.

Tiga kisah empat kisah, dari semester lima Sasuke naksir cewek fakultas sebelah, namanya Haruno Sakura. Cewek kecil-imut-lucu mahasiswi kedokteran dan dua tingkat atau angkatan di bawah kita. Makanya Sasuke ngebet pengen lulus, supaya bisa wisuda bareng. Karena bau-baunya Sakura udah mau lulus dan Sasuke bilang kalau Sakura lulus dia jadi males ke kampus. Well, orang Sasuke aja kalau ke kampus cuma ke ruang dosen atau nongkrong di kantin—yang dimana itu kantin barengan buat fakultas kedokteran dan fakultas hukum. So, udah jelas dia mau liatin Sakura.

…dan si Uchiha _kampret_ Sasuke ngajak janjiannya di sini, kantin Huked—singkatan dari hukum kedokteran. Sumpah yang ngasih nama gak kreatif banget.

Hahahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

Hmm, udah setengah jam gue nungguin Sasuke. Ramen udah habis lima porsi. Jumbo.

Sudah bosan teman tak datang-datang. Balada hari Senin siang bolong sukanya bengong.

Alhasil, mata gue jelalatan.

Dari sebelah utara pojok kanan gue liat ada Kiba, mahasiswa perternakan yang satu angkatan di bawah gue. Lalu anjingnya Akamaru yang sibuk gerakin ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kiba lagi ngobrol sama Shino. Ada yang unik dari Shino ini. Dia pecinta serangga tapi dia kuliah jurusan Ilmu Hama dan Penyakit Tumbuhan, heran bagaimana _kokoro_-nya kalau liat serangga disemprot-semprot zat pembasmi serangga.

Hii serem.

Gue sih kalau liat ramen dibuang-buang udah remuk redam, mending gue makan ya? Bikin Kenyang. Ada satu lagi, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia salah satu pewaris perusahaan batu bara terkenal di Konoha dan dua angkatan di bawah gue. Mereka dari UKM—unit kegiatan mahasiswa— Pecinta Alam. Tiap hari rapat, tiap akhir pekan kalau gak kemah ya mendaki gunung. Well, ngapain aja gue gak tahu sih.

Pindah ke sebelah utara pojok kanan, ada Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Mereka udah temenan sejak masih pakai popok. Mungkin lebih lama dari itu. Gue gak tahu kenapa kalau gue ke sini liat mereka terus, mengingat gak ada dari mereka yang dari fakultas kedokteran ataupun hukum. Chouji misalnya, dia seangkatan sama gue dan kuliah jurusan Bioteknologi Pangan, lalu juga Shikamaru jurusan Geologi, dan terakhir si Ino jurusan Pariwisata. Nah, aneh kan? Tapi udah gak aneh lagi sih. Beberapa detik yang lalu gue sadar kalau fakultas mereka bertiga nyebar berlawanan dan kantin inilah tempat strategis buat ngumpul. Ini namanya pemikiran jenius dari Uzumaki Naruto, sadar akan hal di saat yang kritis dan dibutuhkan. Uzumaki _jenius_ Naruto.

Oh dan lagi seinget gue, Ino itu sahabatnya Sakura.

Bosan lihat sebelah utara terus maka gue pindah ke selatan. Gue lihat rambut panjang bak model iklan shampoo L'oreal, waktu gue lihat lebih dalem dan fokus gue sadar itu Hyuuga Neji, sepupunya Hinata. Dia seangkatan sama gue. Well, kalau Neji diitung dalam jajaran mahasiswa ganteng di angkatan gue, maka gue jadi nomer tiga. Kenapa? Susah tahu dia cowok atau cewek kalau dari balakang. Kalau dari depan dia ganteng, ini menurut survei yang dilakukan BEM—Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa— Universitas tahun lalu, judul surveinya 'The Most Handsome Mahasiswa Tingkat Atas Alive'. Nohok banget ya judulnya soalnya ada kata 'atas'. Beda sama gue, kalau Neji masih betah di kampus karena dia mahasiswa aktif. Suka pergi jadi delegasi mahasiswa kemana-mana, kadang bareng Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka aktif dan bisa dibilang jenius dari tingkat masing-masing. Ini menjadikan Neji saingan cinta terberat Sasuke. Ada desas-desus semester lalu kalau Neji pacaran sama Sakura, nah itu bikin skripsi Sasuke _stuck _alis ngadat satu semester. Sasuke gak mau ke kampus. Walau akhir-akhir ini telah dikonfirmasi kalau Neji nembak Sakura tapi Sakura gak mau pacaran dulu. Langsung deh Sasuke rajin ke kampus lagi, alasan sama ibunya—tante Mikoto— kalau dia bimbingan skripsi. Padahal gue tahu, Sasuke paling males bimbingan skripsi karena dosen pembimbingnya si Orochimaru. Nanti gue jelasin lebih jelas kenapa, untuk sekarang fokusnya berkat status Sakura yang masih _single _ditambah mau lulus, Sasuke jadi rajin ke kampus lagi.

See? Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, maju terus kawan.

…atau kalau cinta ditolak dukun bertindak. Iya 'kan?

Eh.

Tunggu.

Cinta? Dukun?

Begini kalau terlahir jadi orang jenius kayak gue. Ide datang di saat yang kritis tanpa harus mikir berat. Sesuai syarat dan ketentuan sih, kalau waktu ujian ide-ide jenius gue jarang keluar—atau hampir tidak pernah keluar sama sekali.

Besok gue bakal ke dukun nyari pencerahan buat hubungan cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Misi sudah ditentukan.

Gue nengok menerawang jauh dan lihat Sasuke jalan ke arah gue sambil ngetik sesuatu di iPhone 5 dia. Kampret deh, jadi salah satu pewaris perusahaan minyak dan kelapa sawit ditambah beberapa bisnis sampingan semacam bisnis baja, kontraktor, restaurant, dan stasiun televisi membuat Sasuke beberapa skala kantongnya lebih dalem dari gue yang notabene anak Wali Kota Konoha.

"Ngapain loe bengong aja?" sapa Sasuke.

"Gak papa, gimana bimbingannya?" tanya gue. Padahal gue yakin bimbingannya gak berjalan mulus dengan melihat kerutan di wajah Sasuke. Dia gak jawab, diem aja. Kemudian dia nengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gue cuma bisa senyum prihatin, karena yang Sasuke cari gak ada, yaitu si Sakura.

Secepatnya Sasuke, tunggu saja dengan sabar. Sebentar lagi dengan bantuan sahabatmu ini—Uzumaki _sangatkeren_ Naruto, Sakura akan menjadi milikmu. Menemanimu saat naik podium wisuda, naik altar pernikahan, dan naik atas tempat tidur tentunya.

"Sabar ya, Sas," kata gue sambil tersenyum dan tepuk-tepuk pundaknya.

"Hah? Sabar kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

Senyum gue tambah lebar, "Yang kecil, lucu, dan imut-imut."

"Ha? Kecil lucu imut, apaan?"

Serius, Sas. Loe sebagai sahabat gue yang kata orang-orang jenius kalau sudah masalah cinta bego-nya kebangetan.

"Gak papa, sabar aja. Yuk jalan ke asrama."

Sasuke diem, jalan lurus tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi dengan tampang bosan. Gue lihat pundaknya, terharu kalau tahu besok Sasuke bisa jalan barengan sama Sakura dan penasaran gimana tampangnya.

Tunggu, Sas. Bentar lagi.

Serahkan semua pada Uzumaki _sangatkerensekali_ Naruto ini.

.

.

.

next - Mission I : Mbah Dukun

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n01**: Er… bagaimana? Jadi kalau kalian lihat ada mahasiswa yang terlihat tingkat atas dan sudah bertahun-tahun ada di kampus, jangan sekali-kali tanya semester berapa ya. Serius jangan. Itu sakit kalau sadar ditinggal adik tingkat lulus duluan… apalagi sadar kalau banyak mahasiswa baru/calon mahasiswa yang lucu-imut seperti kalian :3

**a/n02:** Setting khas perkuliahan yang ada di Indonesia, kalau masih asing boleh tanya. PM saya :D**  
**

**a/n03: **thank you, terima kasih, arigatou, danke... reviews?


	2. Mission I : Mbah Dukun

**MTA**

**M**ahasiswa **T**ingkat **A**tas, ehem **A**khir.

Mission I : Mbah Dukun

* * *

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat atas, ehem akhir—entah kenapa kata atas dan akhir ini sering gue ulang. Mau mengingatkan para teman seperjuangan biar cepet lulus. Haha. Lanjutin kata-kata awal, gak ada tuh yang namanya kuliah pagi. Kalau waktu _input_ mata kuliah gue selalu pilih yang jadwalnya siang dan itu nginputnya harus pagi-pagi, karena pada rebutan kelas 'kan? Tiba-tiba kalau jaringan Universitas Konoha _error _baru mampus, dapat jadwal kuliah pagi semua. Jam tujuh. Jangankan udah mandi siap kuliah, bangun aja belum.

Sebelas semester menjadi mahasiswa bikin gue _expert._

Nah nanti jam sebelas ada kuliah Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan, itu mata kuliah semester satu kalau gak salah. Dosennya Hatake Kakashi, jadi masuknya bukan jam sebelas melainkan sebelas menit sebelum waktu perkuliahan habis. Ini dosen kampret yang sering ditinggal mahasiswa pulang, tapi nanti tiba-tiba ada kuis, ujian mid semester, bahkan ujian akhir semester. Unik nan sadis. Tiga kali ngulang mata kuliah ini, gue selalu jadi korban kesadisannya. Nilai plus dari mengikuti mata kuliah ini adalah bisa ketemu adik tingkat yang lucu dan imut. Gue paling suka sama yang lucu dan imut soalnya.

Sekarang jam sembilan, gue lagi di perjalanan naik mobil Sasuke menuju Asrama Konoha. Itu asrama buat anak-anak Konoha yang kuliah di Universitas Konoha tapi rumahnya pada jauh terpelosok, misalnya Sakura. Dia tinggal di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna tapi dia warga Konoha, so dia dapat fasilitas tempat tinggal di sana.

Lalu yang serem dia ternyata keponakannya rektor kita tercinta, Tsudane Namikuji.

Dasar keturunan jenius.

Gue jadi gak bisa bayangin kalau nanti Sasuke dan Sakura punya anak kayak apa. Bisa-bisa karena perpaduan kejeniusan mereka melahirkan—Sakura yang melahirkan, Sasuke yang ngasih dukungan— anak yang punya ambisi menguasai dunia. Gen superior klan Uchiha itu ultimate. Harus waspada, maka dari itu gue udah siap-siap jadi Hokage, sebutan lain untuk Wali Kota Konoha. Dengan adanya gue sebagai Hokage, kejahatan dunia ini pastinya bisa dihapuskan.

Lima kisah enam kisah, tentang percintaan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terkesan baru mau mulai direncanakan, eh buset udah baru masih direncanakan pula. Gue udah ada referensi siapa mbah dukun yang bisa ngebantu, namanya Eyang Chiyo. Beliau penjaga Asrama Suna, sebelahan sama Asrama Konoha. Nah nanti gue mau mampir bentar. Kejeniusan Uzumaki Naruto sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, keefisienan sebuah rencana memperlihatkan tingkatan yang tinggi. " So, Sasuke sabar ya," ucap gue pelan.

"Apa sih dari tadi sabar terus," cetus Sasuke.

Ups, ucapkan gue gak pelan ternyata.

"Masih niat didampingi Sakura waktu wisuda, Sas?" tanya gue. Lagi, Sasuke diem. Sok konsentrasi nyetir mobil padahal jalanan sepi. "Gue bantuin deh," tambah gue sambil senyum, lebar.

"Nanti juga ketemu," jawab Sasuke. Nah ini nih yang bikin kisah cinta Sasuke _stuck_ alias ngadat di jalan seperti skripsinya. Gak ada usaha cuma diliatin gak bakalan maju.

Menyedihkan. Gue sedih.

"Sas, gue turun di sini," kata gue saat ngelewatin tikungan pemisah Asrama Konoha dan Arsama Suna. Sebelum Sasuke sempat tanya atau apa gue bilang, "Ada sedikit urusan sama anak Suna."

Oh. Sasuke cuma bilang gitu terus ngerem mobilnya. Nyuruh gue turun dengan tatapan himbauan agar turun secepatnya. Gue turun terus melampaikan tangan, jaga-jaga nanti kalau Sasuke kangen gue.

Lalu gue jalan sekitar lima puluh meter. Sampai di gerbang depan Asrama Suna gue langsung masuk. Udah biasa keluar masuk sini.

"Woh, Naruto!" sapa Kankuro yang lagi duduk-duduk di teras. Pakai sarung ngebungkus badannya. Langsung gue samperin, "Yo Kankuro! Lagi apa?" tanya gue.

"Ini baru aja nyante aja. Habis dari Suna nganterin Temari balik," jawab Kankuro.

"Lho? Kok balik ke Suna?"

"Dia udah lulus dari tahun kemarin dan dapet kerja di Suna. Di Dinas Peranginan."

Ooh.

Temari itu kakak perempuannya Kankuro. Lulusan Universitas Konoha dan ngambil jurusan Ilmu Angin dan Cuaca. Maklum di Suna negaranya berangin-angin dan mirip padang pasir, pertama kali gue ke Suna aja langsung masuk angin. Lalu buat tambahan informasi, Temari itu pacarnya Shikamaru. Tapi gak tahu sekarang mereka masih jalan berdua atau enggak. Dulu gue sering lihat mereka lihat awan bareng, lebih spesifiknya Shikamaru yang lihat awan, kalau Temari mungkin lagi ada tugas tentang perangin-anginan dan cuaca.

"Gimana, Nar?" tanya Kankuro.

Gue noleh ke arah Kankuro, "Gimana apanya?"

"Skirpsimu dong."

Oh sial.

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, pertanyaan mengenai skripsi dan kapan lulus alias wisuda harus pandai-pandainya dihindari. Tolong dicatat dan di-_highlight_.

"Yah masih jalan ini," jawab gue.

Iya jalan. Masih bab satu judul 'Pendahuluan', batin gue.

Kankuro cuma mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau loe gimana?" tanya gue balik. Satu dua alasan gue tahu kalau Kankuro skripsinya juga seret. Soalnya rata-rata orang yang gue kenal gitu. Entah gue yang salah pergaulan atau gue yang nularin efek macetnya-skripsi-di-tingkat-atas-ehem-akhir.

"Tinggal revisi aja ini, udah santai," jawab dia tenang dengan bangga disertai percaya diri delapan puluh tiga koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen.

Revisi. Kampret ini. Gue kalah telak. Tapi gak papa, soalnya Kankuro satu angkatan di atas gue. Masih ada Gaara adiknya yang seangkatan, belum lulus juga.

"Wah, selamat ya. Sebentar lagi jadi sarjana seni," ucap gue.

Tulus dan ikhlas.

"Makasih. Si Gaara udah selesai skripsinya dan bulan depan sidang, lho."

Kam

to

the

pret.

"Oh iya, Eyang Chiyo ada gak?" tanya gue berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kankuro ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, tadi beliau ada di belakang. Masuk aja."

"Oke, gue duluan ya."

Kankuro diem aja. Mungkin dia capek habis dari Suna.

Sial ya si Gaara udah mau lulus. Dia satu angkatan sama gue. Masih inget dulu waktu ospek kita masuk daftar mahasiswa baru 'Jinchuuriki' yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah 'Jomblo imut lucu terkini'. Gue gak tau itu singkatan atau plesetan yang jelas gak nyambung satu sama lain. Dia Jinchuuriki peringkat empat, gue sembilan. Heran kenapa Sasuke gak masuk dalam daftar itu.

Oh iya, Sasuke gak ikut ospek. Dia milih tidur di asrama. Udah gak heran sih gimana kelakuannya, soalnya dia seorang Uchiha.

Balik lagi ke Gaara. Hati gue miris kalau tahu bentar lagi Gaara wisuda. Sarjana Ilmu Tanah akan segera mengikuti di belakang nama dia. Jadi, kalau besok ngasih undangan pernikahan gak malu-maluin. Ada gelarnya di belakang. Gak kayak gue, masih Uzumaki Naruto.

Ralat. Uzumaki sangatjenius Naruto.

Gue masuk pintu belakang dan langsung lihat Eyang Chiyo.

"Eyaaaang!" teriak gue.

Eyang Chiyo nengok ke arah gue. "Naruto, ada apa?"

"Er—gini…."

…dan gue jelasin maksud dan tujuan gue ke Eyang Chiyo dengan harapan dapat beberapa solusi yang bisa mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah. Pertama, kemungkinan jadinya Sakura sama Sasuke. Entah karena Sasuke terlalu malas atau gak punya semangat—ehem sama aja— dan tidak punya petunjuk memulai sebuah hubungan, Sasuke jadi cuma bisa memandang Sakura dari jauh. Sok cuek padahal aslinya ingin banget ngobrol. Kedua, minta petunjuk bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa wisuda bareng Sakura. Ini sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, karena gue capek mikirin dan ngomongnya. Ketiga dan yang terakhir, adakah ramuan atau ritual tertentu biar kedua anak manusia itu bisa bersama. Sedih gue lihat Sasuke gitu, walau dia gak pernah ngomong tapi gue tahu. Secara gue sahabat baiknya dari semester satu sampai semester sebelas.

Serius. Sedih.

Eyang Chiyo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Tanda beliau mengerti. "Yasudah ayo ikut saya," kata beliau sebelum akhirnya jalan masuk menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di pojok belakang Asrama Suna ini. Gue ngikutin dari belakang.

Pintu terbuka dan sebuah ruangan penuh dengan gadget terlihat. Ada sekitar dua LCD, dua PC, sebuah laptop gaming, beberapa tablet PC tergeletak di meja, dan beberapa mini televisi. Ini laboratorium teknologi asrama sini ya? Canggih banget. Konoha kalah. Harus mengajukan proposal ke ayah buat upgrade fasilitas asrama nih.

"Ini ruang praktik saya," kata Eyang Chiyo.

Oh, ruang praktik Eyang Chiyo. Gue mengangguk-anggukkan kepala aja soalnya gue, Uzumaki Naruto, jenius.

…

Eh.

Apa?

…apa tadi? Ruang praktik?

Buseeet! Ini usia sudah kepala lima bisa secanggih ini. Bukannya seharusnya tempat praktik kedukunan itu ada kemenyan, bunga berupa-rupa, dan dupa? Ini isinya gadget semua.

Kali ini tampang bego gue terlihat.

"Saya bisa batuk-batuk kalau pakai kemenyan dan dupa, makanya ganti alat-alat lain," jelas Eyang Chiyo seolah mengerti makna di balik tampang bego gue. Ruang praktik kedukunan aja udah teknologi tinggi begini? Apalagi laboratorium teknologi Suna, eh?

Urgent. Emergency. Kritis. Harus bikin proposal pengajuan dana untuk upgrade fasilitas asrama ke ayah. Catet dan _hightlight._

Lalu Eyang Chiyo menyodorkan sebuah iPad ke gue. Gue melihat Eyang Chiyo dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Isi formulirnya dulu. Tinggal ketik kok," jelas beliau lagi. Ok, gue baca dan isi formulirnya. Sumpah canggih banget perdukunan jaman sekarang. Sudah ada aplikasinya pula.

* * *

**Ramuan Cinta**

by Eyang Chiyo

**Nama** : Uchiha Sasuke (ini yang dimaksud nama pelaku 'kan?)

**Usia** : 23 tahun (Udah tua, maklum lah semester sebelas gini.)

**Jenis Kelamin** : Laki-laki (Mungkin.)

**Perkerjaan** : Mahasiswa semester SEBELAS (Haha. Dunia harus tahu.)

**Gaji **: infinite (Gue gak tau uang jajan Sasuke perbulan berapa.)

_**Target :**_

**Nama **: Haruno Sakura (kecil imut lucu.)

**Usia** : 21 tahun (Masih muda. Ok, walau cuma selisih dua tahun tapi ini perbedaan sangat besar di kampus. Hitung semesternya. 7 dan 11. Satu digit dan dua digit.)

**Jenis Kelamin** : Perempuan (Yang ini gue yakin.)

**Pekerjaan** : Mahasiswi semester tujuh

**Gaji **: infinite (Why? Karena bentar lagi jadi pacar Sasuke, semua tidak terhitung.)

**-Submit Data- **

(…apa? Ini online? Ok lah. Klik—eh, _touch_.)

* * *

Setelah mengisi data yang dibutuhkan, gue nyerahin kembali iPad itu. Eyang Chiyo menerimanya. Kemudian tangannya dengan lincah menyentuh layar. Kemudian tersenyum, noleh ke arah gue. Gue bales senyum, gak tahu harus ngapain.

"Ada foto yang perempuan?" tanya Eyang Chiyo.

"Oh, ada Eyang. Tapi ada di handphone. Gimana?"

"Yasudah, kirim lewat _Bluetooth_. Namanya 'ECD _Clinic_'."

Eh.

Buset. Kenal _Bluetooth_.

ECD Clinic? Eyang Chiyo Dukun_ Clinic_? Bisa bisa.

Gue kirim deh foto Sakura yang gue dapet dari handphone Sasuke. Diam-diam sejak semester lima dia _update_ foto Facebook Sakura. Rajin cek Facebook. Walau mungkin cuma _stalking_. Mungkin.

"Sudah selesai Eyang."

Beliau mengucapkan jompa-jampinya. Untung gak minum air, nanti nyemprot kemana-mana. Seperti metode perdukunan klasik. Well, mungkin metode perdukunan seperti itu sudah mulai ditinggalkan.

Kemudian beliau meraih sebuah toples di atas meja. Mengambil sebuah bungkusan semacam gula atau apa. Lalu mengulurkannya ke gue. Gue terima dengan senang hati karena tahu apapun yang dikasih Eyang Chiyo ini pasti obat mujarab.

"Ini nanti ditaburkan di minuman Sasuke dan Sakura. Setengah-setangah. Jangan sampai salah soalnya ini sudah pas ramuannya. Setengah Sasuke dan setengah Sakura, mereka akan jadi satu."

Amin. Semoga mereka jadi, lagian gue juga gak keberatan kalau mesti lihat Sasuke atau Sakura versi mini dalam satu tahun ke depan.

Karena terlalu semangat, sebelum Eyang Chiyo ngomong sesuatu lagi, gue udah pamitan. Takutnya nanti telat rapat asrama.

…hanya bisa berdo'a semoga yang mau Eyang Chiyo bilang itu bukan pantangan atau kekurangan ramuan ini.

Hehe.

Atau seengaknya nagih bayaran, karena gue gak punya duit. Nanti Eyang, kalau ini berhasil gue pasti dapat traktiran dari Sasuke. Nah, nanti gue bagi-bagi atau semuanya buat Eyang Chiyo. Batin gue dalam hati.

Gue lari ke Asrama Konoha, sekitar seratus meter. Baru sampai gerbang udah kaget, banyak yang udah datang. Tanpa mikir ini itu gue lanjut lari lagi.

Masuk ruang utama Asrama Konoha, gue lihat ada beberapa muka yang asing.

Mahasiswa baru. Ini semacam makhluk yang baru lulus sekolah, bahagia banget, tanpa sadar bahwa sesungguhnya mereka keluar kandang buaya masuk kandang macan—welcome to the university!

"Naruto!" ada yang manggil gue.

Gue noleh. Oh, ternyata itu Konohamaru, tetangga gue di kompleks perumahan Hidden Leaf. Dua blok jauhnya tapi dia waktu kecil kalau main sampai belasan blok dari rumahnya, makanya dia terkenal. Banget.

Suka buat keributan.

"Konohamaru udah kuliah?" tanya gue.

"Udah, Kak," jawabnya sambil senyam-senyum. Mukanya semu merah. Well, kenapa malu? Baru juga masuk kuliah. Gue yang udah semester sebelas aja biasa aja gak pernah malu gitu.

"Naruto, loe telat! Sana temenin Sai bikin minum!" suara cempreng satu ini, kalau gak punya Ino ya punya Sakura—tapi kadang-kadang sih kalau lagi marah. Gue noleh lagi. Serius kepala gue sakit dari tadi noleh kanan-kiri terus. Ternyata itu Ino, bawa dua toples kue kering.

"Rapatnya ada di kebun belakang," kata dia sembari lewat lurus jalan terus sampai hilang di balik pintu.

Gue lanjut jalan ke dapur nyari Sai. Ini kesempatan, namanya pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Karena semua mahasiswa asal Konoha sudah berkumpul di sini, pastinya Sasuke dan Sakura udah ada.

Ramuan ini bakalan gue campurin ke minuman mereka.

Hahahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

"Sai, udah selesai?" tanya gue. Sai noleh lalu senyum. Sumpah senyuman Sai itu aneh-aneh gimana gitu. Kalau senyum matanya selalu tertutup, gimana kalau dia kencan? Lagi senyum-senyum gitu ditinggal pergi sama pacarnya 'kan gak sadar. Haah, kasihan.

Hidup gue dikelilingi oleh orang-orang menyedihkan.

Ehem. Termasuk gue.

"Sai, tadi Sasuke bilang minumnya gak usah manis-manis," kata gue bohong.

"Eh? Tadi ketemu dia gak bilang apa-apa."

"Ini barusan dia bilang sama gue. Sakura juga lagi diet. Makanya bawa gula sendiri," gue bohong lagi, "Nih gulanya, Sakura setengah dan Sasuke setangah ya."

Sai terdiam. Sepertinya dia agak ragu. Tapi toh gulanya diambil juga dan dia ambil dua gelas lagi dari lemari.

"Ok, gue duluan ya!" kata terakhir gue ke Sai sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul temen-temen yang rapat… er, kalau gak salah agenda rapatnya menentukan kepengurusan Asrama Konoha tahun ajaran baru ini.

Well, nanti juga ujung-ujungnya gue masuk devisi perlengkapan dan pembantu umum. Sasuke mungkin jadi ketua asrama lagi. Selalu seperti ini dalam empat tahun terakhir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sai, dia mahasiswa seni rupa. Satu angkatan sama Sakura. Bau-baunya dia deket banget sama Sakura, karena agak mirip dengan Sasuke wajahnya gue jadi takut kalau nanti Sakura malah naksir Sai. Gue gak tega lihat gimana ekspresi Sasuke, walau jutek dingin tak kenal peri kecintaan, dia aslinya orangnya baik.

Saat sampai di kebun belakang senyum gue udah lebar. Sasuke duduk sebelahan sama Sakura. Langkah yang bagus kawan, itu yang namanya teman Uzumaki _jenius_ Naruto.

Gue jalan aja dengan santai menghampiri mereka yang asik ngobrol—Sakura ngomong, Sasuke diem mendengarkan. Kemudian Sakura menoleh, "Naruto, gimana skripsinya?" tanya dia dengan polos dan_ to the point._

"Yaah, kenapa tanya skripsi sih? Tanya kabar gue dong."

Sakura ketawa. Gue ngelirik Sasuke, mukanya udah merah gitu lihat dan denger Sakura ketawa dengan imutnya. Oh, mohon dicatat mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman, satu bangku berdua. Nanti lama-lama sepiring berdua bahkan satu tempat tidur berdua. Amin.

Haruno Sakura adalah kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke nomer satu.

"Astaga. Nanti aku tinggal lulus duluan lho, Nar," lanjut Sakura. Kata gabungan yang menyeramkan adalah 'lulus duluan'.

"Emang Sakura udah selesai?" tanya gue.

"Udah, kemarin baru aja sidang dan gak ada revisi. Cum laude."

Kali ini Sasuke noleh, "Udah lulus?" tanya dia berusaha gak panik. Kenal Sasuke sejak jaman batu membuat gue bisa membaca ekspresinya, walau itu hanya bergeser beberapa milimeter.

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil senyum, "Sasuke kapan lulus?"

Oh sial. Mampus loe, Sas.

Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya ngejawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sai datang bawa minuman. Langsung dia jalan ke arah kita.

"Ini punya Sasuke dan Sakura," kata dia sambil ngasihin gelas ke mereka satu-satu. Mereka cuma nerima dan Sai gak berkata lebih dan langsung pergi. Mungkin ngambil minuman buat yang lain mengingat minuman Sasuke dan Sakura itu dipesan secara khusus biar gak tertukar, dipesan oleh satu-satunya orang jenius sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sungguh ini sebuah misi yang sangat mudah dijalankan.

"Itu diminum dulu," himbau gue. Sebagai calon pemimpin Konoha, gue harus belajar banyak menghimbau warganya. Ok, udah gak sabar liat mereka gandengan tangan.

Sakura dengan pelan minum itu minuman. Selangkah lagi menuju keberhasilan misi. Gue ngelirik Sasuke yang diam aja megangin gelas.

Gue ngedip-ngedipin mata ngasih kode dia supaya minum itu minuman. Sasuke yang sadar melihat ke arah gue, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Tanda tanya.

Sekali lagi, gue ngasih kode.

Sasuke menelusuri ke arah mana tatapan mata gue, dan terhenti di gelas di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Loe haus?" tanya dia gak kalah polosnya.

Duh, Sas. Jangan hancurkan pengorbanan gue lari marathon seratus meter dari Asrama Suna ke Asrama Konoha. Sasuke perlu diberi bimbingan khusus tentang perkodean mengejar cinta. Mungkin ini misi gue berikutnya.

Saat gue mau ngomong langsung tanpa kode-kode atau modus, gue lihat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan meraih gelas milik Sasuke. Jantung gue udah berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat gelas itu perlahan menjauh dari tangan Sasuke. Langkah terakhir suksesnya misi ini ada di ujung tombak.

"Sas, gue minum ya. Panas banget di jalan tadi."

Sebuah suara minta persetujuan pemindahan kepemilikan sebuah gelas terdengar, Sasuke cuma jawab dengan kata mono silabil ultimate-nya. Kemudian gelas itu terangkat mendekati sebuah mulut, isinya mengalir dengan cepat ke tenggorokan pemilik suara tadi. Isi gelas terkuras habis.

Fix jantung gue remuk. Gue nundukin kepala, gak tega ngeliat lebih jauh.

Mata onyx rambut hitam lebat. Mirip Sasuke tapi bukan Sasuke.

"Lho Sakura, apa kabar?" tanya tersangka perampas gelas milik Sasuke.

Suara yang tak asing, gue ngangkat kepala.

Oh, dunia ini sungguh sempit. Bukan adiknya malah kakaknya.

"Baik kak. Kamu sendiri gimana, Kak Itachi?" jawab Sakura sambil senyum manis.

Banget.

Tersangka tersebut adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Ramuan dari Eyang Chiyo habis tak tersisa.

Sakura dan Itachi, bukan Sasuke.

Rencana gue yang tinggal selangkah gagal. Semua karena pada detik-detik terakhir Itachi _tersial_ Uchiha datang. Ada bedanya antara Uchiha _tersial_ Itachi dan Itachi _tersial_ Uchiha. Yang pertama seorang Uchiha tapi yang sial cuma Itachi, kedua Itachi yang sial dari semua Uchiha . Bingung? Gue kasih contoh lagi. Uzumaki _jenius_ Naruto, dari semua Uzumaki yang terjenius itu cuma Naruto. Kalau Naruto _jenius_ Uzumaki itu Naruto salah satu yang terjenius dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Ok, gue juga bingung. Jadi lupakan.

Balik lagi ke Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke langsung kusut tiga millimeter begitu lihat Itachi.

Gue bayangin Sakura jalan sama Itachi. Itu sih mirip paman sama ponakannya, walau Sakura umurnya 21 tahun dan Itachi umurnya 27 tahun.

Hii, serem…

Tapi cocok juga sih. Tapi lagi gue gak akan mengkhianati Sasuke, selama janur kuning belum melengkung, gue bakal bantuin Sasuke dapetin Sakura.

Eyang Chiyo, tolong jangan bilang ramuan itu manjur. Amin.

Maaf, Sas. Besok gue coba lagi.

Mission I : **Gagal Total.**

.

.

Di tempat lain, tidak lain tidak bukan di Asrama Suna. Eyang Chiyo sedang mengucapkan mantra untuk mencabut khasiat ramuan yang tadi ia berikan kepada Naruto. Bukan karena telah tahu salah target, Eyang Chiyo sudah tahu kalau ramuan itu salah target mengingat kekuatan metafisika beliau sungguh luar biasa. Ya, Eyang Chiyo mencabut khasiat ramuan tersebut karena Naruto belum bayar.

.

.

.

* * *

next – Mission II : Bimbingan Kode

* * *

**revised on 19/07/2013**

**a/n01:** …no comment.

**a/n02: **_Special for_** Kak Aya, **semangat dan sukses kak sidangnya! ^^. **Kimmberly, **mahasiswi jomblo itu normal, sangat normal. hihi. **hamster-pink, **welcome to the university life, dear! Semangat yak. **Neko Darkblue, **yup, ini continuous. ^^. **Reggika Uchiha, **thumbs to you, too.** myuu sakurin, **iya sudah update kilat (23 jam 32 menit).** Tsurugi De Lelouch**, sama saya juga mahasiswa tingkat lumayan atas, hihi.** sasa-hime, **betul betul, nanti kalau habis wisuda ganti ditanya 'kapan nikah?'

**a/n03: **thank you, terima kasih, arigatou, danke... reviews?


End file.
